


Sunlight On Her Skin, Stars on his Lips

by K_Lionheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi, implied kagehinayachi, mentions of Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Lionheart/pseuds/K_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of a ball, heft and snug, against his palm. Flesh burning pink with a sting. Hinata loved it above anything else, but there are other sensations that time brings and Yachi offers that he can't seem to compare, and can't seem to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight On Her Skin, Stars on his Lips

**Author's Note:**

> there is an abysmal amount of Hinayachi fanfiction on this I swear. anyway, here's a two-parter for you guys. It will get a bit steamy, hence the mature rating.

This was...new. 

Completely uncharted territory. 

Different. Weird. Exciting...

All of those words fit, but none could fit the feeling pressed tight between Hinata's teeth. His breath remained caged tight against his throat, rattling when he inhaled a gasp. Beneath him, he could only see wide brown irises and strands of honeycomb yellow hair, and pink parted lips that rivaled the hue of her cheeks. Yachi seemed to have fallen under the same breathlessness, and neither of them moved an inch for a solid moment. 

The first thing Hinata could truly register past the shock in Yachi's eyes was the  _smell._ Soft lavender fabric softener from the sheets of her bed, the soft tang of sweat on her skin from their practice, and a sweetness he couldn't place, until his eyes fell over her mouth. There was a hint of red near the crease of her lips, staining her tongue a deep cherry color.  _She had been nibbling on a lollipop earlier..._

The image of deep red rock candy swirling around her tongue sent a thrill through Hinata's blood. His fingers twitched over the plush comforter beneath them, and Yachi gave a soft squeak when his thumb brushed the flesh of her wrist. 

"H-Hinata..." Yachi breathed, and at this proximity, he could see her tongue curl around his name like it had curled around cherry flavored candy. 

The thrill burst into a rush, feeding the heat of his skin and making him turn a bright red. Yet, instead of pushing away--like he had so many times--Hinata remained where he was. Yachi shifted a bit but froze when they both realized how close his left knee was to the core of her thighs. One of her legs rested against him, and her fingers had fluttered over his right bicep, tentatively brushing the fabric of his jacket. 

The faint feeling was electric. Shooting watts of awareness over his flesh. Yachi let out a breath past her lips and Hinata could almost  _taste_   the cherry from her mouth. 

"U-Uhm..." Yachi tried again, blinking and wriggling just slightly beneath his stare. The wariness in her eyes would've made Hinata pull away, but he could also see more clinging to her lashes--anticipation and just a hint of curiosity. Her tongue flickered out, moistening soft pink lips and brushing against the tiniest of beauty marks on her lower lip. 

Hinata's blood was pumping, his heart racing as he realized that instead of pushing him away, Yachi almost seemed to arch against him. 

"Is this okay?" He asked suddenly, and he watched her eyes blink in surprise at his unexpected inquiry. 

"Ah...uh..." Yachi mumbled, and the flush in her cheeks blossomed into a deeper red. 

He felt her other hand move, wrist brushing against his thumb again, and then her fingers were pressed against his chest and black jacket. He could feel the warmth of her fingers permeate gently through the fabric, feeling the peculiar sensation of the "Captain" badge over his chest. He's struck, then and there, with the force of time and the many months that have passed, with the overwhelming feeling of change. 

Hinata trailed his eyes over her face and hair. No longer was her hair cropped short to just below her chin, grown to tease her collarbone and the tips of her shoulder blades. Though now, that bright yellow hair had mellowed into a deep honey color, and it curled and lay against her cheeks like spun gold. Late sunset rays burst from the creaks of her blinds, highlighting parts of her hair like stars. He remembered the star charms she had worn like a badge over her hair, but the charms had moved to grace her ears and collarbone now. 

Sunlight played small designs over her flesh, enhanced the rich color of her eyes. Further south, below the curve of her cheeks and the plump rise of her lips, Hinata found stars strewn over her throat--the necklace had been a gift from both him and Kageyama--and it was rare to see her without them. 

Her collar was wide open, and the hint of a shadow made Hinata almost pull away. Yachi had grown. From where he had sprouted a few more inches and broadened from his gangly limbs into strong arms and legs, Yachi had taken on a sturdy softness that was entirely woman now. 

Their first year had passed with the two becoming close friends, becoming a friendly trio along with Kageyama. Their second year came with a period of final growth spurts that had made Hinata boast and grin, made Kageyama roll his eyes and smack him in his forehead.

_"At least, I don't have to practically touch my toes to talk to you now."_

Yachi had laughed, and the trio carried on practicing new quick attacks and techniques that kept their team evolving explosively. The third-years visited them often--now university students--and while things were different, the team still felt the same. Nothing much had changed. Until Nationals of that year came, and winning third place had been so unbelievably exciting that Yachi had all but leaped into Hinata and Kageyama's arms after the awards ceremony. 

It was then that Hinata was suddenly aware of how Yachi felt against him. They had hugged a couple of times in the past, but with Yachi flush against him and Kageyama, laughing lips incredibly close to his skin, Hinata felt his heart give a different kind of leap. Something Kageyama also had experienced. 

Something Hinata didn't know Yachi had also felt until the start of their third year and she stood by him when he took on the mantle of Captain of Karasuno's Powerhouse team. Suddenly, certain touches didn't feel quite as friendly anymore, turning into lingering touches and curious glances that made him fidget like crazy. Things only seemed to get better and worse and unbelievably weird. 

He couldn't bear to be away from her for too long. She'd always stick around long after everyone had gone. Kageyama would only give them withering glares when they pretended nothing was amiss. The fact that Shitty-yama could pick up on the energy between them was unnerving. It didn't help that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would openly tease the two of them in front of their second years and first years. So, Hinata did what he did best. He drove his team to beastly drills that had even made coach Ukai urge him to calm down. 

But how could he? How could he when standing too far from Yachi made him feel antsy and being too close made him feel like he was floating. And when she was smiling and laughing at something he said, there was a calm that breached into his thoughts and rooted him to the earth and time and space. 

But this... this little... _accident..._ this little, unexpected fall over Yachi's bed, within her  _empty_ apartment... this was unexpected. Yet, years of training to spot openings and take opportunities translated into his very DNA and into his thoughts. 

"Yachi-san..." Hinata murmured and Yachi inhaled sharply. "Can I kiss you...?"

Yachi's lips tightened into a wavering line once--still oh so Yachi--before she gave him a short nod, and he could see the way her pupils expanded and mouth parted. Hinata had only ever kissed one other person before, and Kageyama had always been the one to take charge. Kisses that were fast paced and filled with urgency had been Hinata's expertise. But this...

But this.

Carefully, Hinata let his chin sink down, felt his nose bounce against her. Yachi giggled, and the nerves clawing at his stomach and heart escaped with a huff and a grin. He lowered his forehead, pressing it against hers as they exchanged breathy laughs. 

"Sorry," Yachi murmured. Her lashes tickled his cheeks. Hinata shook his head gently against her. 

"Don't be."

Her fingers drifted from his chest to slide against Hinata's neck. A deep shudder rolled like a wave beneath his flesh, drawing more air into his throat and making him dip forward. Yachi's lips were flush against his, pressing against flesh and offering the gentlest suck. The feeling was overwhelmingly nice and had opened something inside Hinata that made him want to press skin against her skin until they were both shadows on her bed. 

"Mm..." Yachi moaned against him as she arched her back. Hinata's lips ripped away from hers when he felt her breasts press against his chest. A rush of incoherency made him dumb and weak, and before he knew it, he was on his back and staring up into Yachi's eyes. 

"I don't want to rush this," Yachi said, swallowing and panting. Hinata stared back, dazed and uncertain. She was draped over him, and his hands had found purchase on the curve of her waist during that unexpected moment of weightlessness. 

"Ah--okay," Hinata muttered.

"I mean...I," Yachi paused, looking away and flushing a deeper red.  _Whoa._ "I want to take my time with you..."

Hinata's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "Wait--you...do you want--are you saying--you want to have se--"

"Not now!" Yachi squeaked, digging her face into his chest. She gave a small noise of embarrassment. It made his lips lift in an unknowing grin. "I...what I  _mean_ to say..."

"I like you," Hinata blurted out, and his smile turned into a beam when her head popped up, a strand of her hair got caught on her eyelash. 

"E-eh?" 

His fingers found their way to her cheek, brushed away the strand of blonde from her eye and he couldn't help but feel his own chest tighten and stomach flip. "I wanted to tell you that..." he elaborated. "I've liked you for a while now. I wanted to kiss you for months... You make me feel..."

"Crazy?" Yachi offered with a deep huff of air and a tiny smile. Hinata grinned again. 

"Completely insane."

Sunset rays melted within her eyes, made her skin glow like something Hinata had only ever seen with her. Her lips curled into a bashful smile, and he could feel her fingers play with the serrated edge of his jacket's zipper line. He felt so unbelievably warm all of a sudden, but he liked how his hands cradled her waist--wide and completely. 

"I feel the same," Yachi admitted softly, leaning her cheek into his touch. "I've felt so much for you for a long time..."

He would be an idiot to not have guessed that from the moment she let him inside her apartment, how her fingers had lingered against his when she offered him barley tea. But to actually hear her say it? To tell him with words the very reciprocation of the entire weight of his heart over his tongue? The excitement in his body made him grin widely, madly. He pushed her and once more she was beneath him with a squeak and a laugh. 

"I like you," Hinata said against her lips, taking her lower lips between his teeth and ran his tongue over its surface. He caught the hint of cherry candy on his tongue, felt it tease him with its tart spark. But then Yachi parted her mouth to his and when his tongue curled pretty bows around hers, the taste of cherries burst on his tongue and made his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

"I like you," Yachi muttered back, and her fingers were tugging at his hair and made him buck against her hips. 

"I like you," Hinata moaned, digging his fingers against her ribs and leaving red prints that bruised gently. 

"I like you..."

The heat in their blood burned and made Hinata's head spin, but the brush of her lips against his slowed to tender presses that made his hair curl. When he pulled away to look into her eyes, he could see the same daze and syrupy warmth settle inside Yachi. He sighed at the same time she did, and a wide smirk pulled his kiss stung lips into a suggestive quirk. 

"So...what were you saying about sex?" 

Yachi's nose wrinkled and her palm slapped against his temple with a gentle _fwap_. Hinata snickered again and tugged his mouth over hers again, completely drunk and delirious but feeling a happiness that rivaled flying, spiking, and seeing over a tall, tall wall. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

His thirst for her was insatiable. 

It was strange, but not completely different from the heat he had felt for Kageyama and at a time still does. A number of times Hinata snuck a kiss from her lips quickly became uncountable. Of course, it would all be done in private. As much as he would love to yank Yachi into his arms in front of his wide-eyed underclassmen, he knew she was loathed to the idea of public displays of affection. So whenever they had a private moment, away from prying eyes, Hinata would spin Yachi around from whatever she was doing and press heated kisses against her lips and jaw. Seeing her blink in a daze and stumble away with weak knees made him feel higher than anything else. The tension between them, however, couldn't be hidden behind empty hallways and vacant closets. More often than not, Hinata would find his eyes drawn away from Couch Ukai's strategic chatter to watch Yachi take avid notes. He'd stare as she wrote dutifully, poking the tip of her tongue through the corner of her lips. 

He had been completely ignorant of Coach Ukai's calls one day when Yachi had settled the tip of her pen against the plump flesh of her lower lip. She just looked so unbelievably cute. _I wanna kiss her again... right now._ The pain of a volleyball smacking against the back of his head was more than enough to snap him out of his trance. 

"Hinata,  _boge_ , pay attention, dammit!" Came Kageyama's rebuke and Hinata flushed pink before nodding. Yachi made no effort to stop teasing him after that, which only made Hinata want to kiss her more. And it was hard not to notice. Even Kageyama, notoriously oblivious to anything aside from volleyball could immediately tell the reason behind Hinata's twitterpation.

The tall setter would raise his brows at Hinata after practice and Yachi had been dropped off at the bus stop, lips curling into an unimpressed sneer when Hinata found himself yapping away at something Yachi had said, or done. His lack of response would only add to his partner's frustration until Hinata threw his hands in the air one night.

"Just--you have to kiss her to get it, okay?!" Hinata had exclaimed without thinking. At this Kageyama's expression brightened into a healthy amusement. 

"Maybe another time," Kageyama snorted, slapping Hinata in the forehead with the back of his hand. Hinata sputtered, cheeks flushing bright red and ran after him

"Ehh? What's that supposed to mean?! Do you want to kiss her? Oi, Kageyama, ooooi! Do you?! Because I'll have you know I won't let you have her that easily, dammit! Are you listening? Oi, shitty-yama!"

"For fuck's sake,  _boge_ , she's not a damn prize!" 

"ACK! Don't kick me, asshole!"

Of course, Hinata knew that, but he couldn't help but feel like she was some kind of God-sent reward for doing who knows what's right. No matter what he did, though, all he wanted to do was taste the stars on her skin, trace patterns of sunlight over her lips. Kageyama had been a surge of competitive energy, a fierce intake of breath before launching into the air. Yachi, on the other hand, was like the sensation of landing, hands stinging, heart racing after the fact. One after the other. 

"You're really happy with her, though, huh?" Kageyama asked him not long after they trailed off into a regular silence. The clicking sounds of bicycle wheels stopped abruptly as Hinata considered Kageyama's tone, noticed how he refused to meet his gaze. 

"She's starlight..." Hinata murmured. Without a word, Kageyama's eyes glanced up. 

Miyabi was not at all like Tokyo--country streets and small houses all around were more than enough to prove it. Here, at least, you could glance up and see the stars become swallowed up by the thousands you would never see in Tokyo. The duo had had this conversation before...probably not like how this one went. But, back then, when they trained and worked next to Kenma and the other cats, sometimes they would stop and stare at the sky. 

_"I like it better back home," Kageyama said._

_"Me too." Hinata agreed._

Neither of them needed to elaborate, that's always been their relationship. 

Yachi, for Hinata, was home. 

Kageyama gave him a short nod and walked off. Hinata watched him go but dared not follow. This was a conclusion that needed no further steps. 

That night, Hinata returned home with wet cheeks and a desire to jump in bed. A text from his phone brought him out of the gloom of his room. 

_\--Did you make it home, okay?_

Hinata felt his lips quirk a bit. -- _Yeah, I'm okay._

A moment later she texted back. -- _Kageyama-kun?_

Hinata let his head fall back to his pillow and sighed. -- _I'm not sure actually._

His phone rang and Hinata jumped before answering, brown eyes blinking in the dark as he tried to make sense of the soft hiccups he heard from his phone. "Yachi...?"

"I'm so sorry," her voice sounded agonized. "I'm so sorry, Hinata..." 

Long after she stopped crying, long after Hinata stopped shaking, they remained on the phone, murmuring softly to each other until either of them fell asleep. 

"Hey," Hinata muttered into the receiver. Yachi breathed softly, probably already asleep. "I like you."

A moment, "I like you, too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

He still liked to surprise her with kisses when she wasn't expecting them. It was fun to see how her eyes blinked up at him with a sleepy sort of warmth, her fingers tight against his fingers. 

"You shouldn't, Hinata," Yachi sighed after he attempted to duck back down to press another kiss to her lips. Yachi took a step back, much to his chagrin. Hinata pouted. 

"Why not? You're my girlfriend. I should be able to kiss my girlfriend senseless."

"Not in public, you dweeb." Yachi rolled her eyes. Her grip on his hands squeezed again. He wanted to fill the space between her fingertips completely with himself. "But...that reminds me..." 

Then she looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Would you like to come over this friday night?" 

A surge of heat and excitement burst through Hinata's spine to fill him with a giddy anticipation. Yachi pursed her lips, her hand smacking him gently on his chest. "Why do you look like you're going to spike a new quick everytime I say that?" 

"Are we though?" Hinata cut through her comment, "Are we?"

Yachi grinned at him but shook her head, "Not yet, Hinata. I just want you to come over for dinner, with my mom. She wants to get to know you better."

"Eeh?" Hinata deflated, head lolling back in severe disappointment. "But your mom already knows me plenty! What more does she need to know?"

Yachi giggled, taking a step closer and Hinata was really glad they were behind the wall of the gymnasium. She always became braver when they were out of sight and out of the way. It was such a rush whenever she initiated any form of contact, made Hinata want to drag her behind closed doors and behind walls all the time. 

"She wants to see what kind of boyfriend you are, that's all." 

Hinata gave a hum, lips curling into a sly grin. "More like she wants to know that I haven't deflowered you yet, huh?"

Yachi flushed bright pink. "I'll have you know I've been very honest with her, you!"

"Oh?" Hinata chuckled, sliding his arms around her waist to pepper kisses against Yachi's neck. The warm summer air did wonders to enhance the sweet scent of her skin and hair. "Does that mean you'll tell her about when we finally do it?" 

"Probably!" Yachi shot back, but her fingers were digging against his scalp and jacket, pulling him closer. "Mm...probably not."

Hinata had several witty comebacks readied on his tongue, but they all fell into scattered sighs and moans when Yachi hitched her hips tight against his. This was the sort of game they would play, pushing and pushing until one of them couldn't take it anymore and Hinata would either have to peel himself away or Yachi would duck from his arms to disappear without another word. It's been like this for weeks now...and Hinata vaguely remembered that their six month anniversary was slinking closer. 

"I know I keep teasing you...mm..." Hinata uttered against Yachi's skin, delighting in how she panted and shook beneath his hands. "But...I really do want to..."

"I...ah...I know," Yachi hummed, she brought his mouth back up to hers again and Hinata couldn't help but lose his mind the more he sank against her tongue and precious moans. She pulled away finally, rubbing their noses together and pressing her palms against his cheeks. "But not yet...I promise it'll be soon. Just... be patient, okay?" 

Hinata grinned against her hands, leaning foreheads touching affectionately. "When have I ever not been patient?" 

"Always," Yachi ground out. 

"Pffbt, rude." 

Yachi laughed against him and Hinata knew he had no problem waiting so long as she kept laughing with him. 

 


End file.
